theyservedfandomcom-20200214-history
Wilfred Micholls
Colonel Wilfred Horatio Montefiore Micholls, CBE, MC was an English officer of the British Army who served during the First World War. He was born on 7 October 1887, in Paddington, the son of Edward Montefiore and Ada Rachel Micholls (née Beddington), of Manchester and London, respectively. After finishing his education at Eton in 1905, Micholls entered the Royal Military Academy at Sandhurst. He was commissioned as a second lieutenant in the 20th Hussars on 2 February 1907.Old Public School Boy's Who's Who, p. 561. The 20th mobilised on the outbreak of war in August 1914, and were sent to France soon afterwards, with Micholls as the second-in-command of "A" Squadron.Darling, J.C. (1923/2012), 20th Hussars in the Great War, p. 2. His regiment was involved in some of the earliest battles on the Western Front, and on 30 October, during the First Battle of Ypres, Micholls was badly wounded in the abdomen.Darling, J.C. (1923/2012), 20th Hussars in the Great War, p. 49 He rejoined the regiment in late 1915, and in November took over command of his old squadron.Darling, J.C. (1923/2012), 20th Hussars in the Great War, p. 66. In January 1916, Micholls became attached to the Yorkshire Light Infantry,Graduation List of Officers of the British Army Apr-June 1916, p. 367. and in October 1917 assumed command of its 6th Battalion as a temporary lieutenant-colonel.King’s Own Yorkshire Light Infantry, ww1infantrycos.co.uk. Retrieved 8 September 2015. The battalion disbanded in early March 1918, with some of its personnel being absorbed by the 16th Entrenching Battalion.Frederick, John Bassett Moore (1969), Lineage book of the British Army; Mounted Corps and Infantry, 1660-1968, p. 121. Micholls transferred as well, and was in command of the battalion when Germany launched its Spring Offensive.Martin, David (2014), Londoners on the Western Front: The 58th (2/1st London) Division on the Great War. Amidst the chaos that followed, Micholls was posted to the 8th Manchesters on 17 April. His command was brief, however, as he was wounded in the calf three days later while the 8th moved into position as brigade support.8th Battalion War Diary, themanchesters.org. Retrieved 8 September 2015. By war's end, Micholls had been twice mentioned in despatches.Quarterly Army List for the Quarter Ending 31st December, 1919, Volume 3, p. 1143 In February 1919, he was posted to the 11th Cameron Highlanders as its commanding officer.The London Gazette (31278), p. 4560. 7 April 1919, thegazette.co.uk. Retrieved 8 September 2015. Following the end of his tenure, Micholls served with the Army of the Black Sea, with which he was awarded the Military Cross and a mention in despatches.The London Gazette (32191), p. 368. 14 January 1921, thegazette.co.uk. Retrieved 8 September 2015. Micholls retired on 22 December 1922.The London Gazette (32779), p. 9036 22 December 1922, thegazette.co.uk. Retrieved 8 September 2015. In the 1930s, Micholls became engaged in efforts to resettle in Kenya Jewish refugees from Europe.The Times (48263), p. 11: "Settlement Of Refugees". 25 March 1939. He was recalled during the Second World War, and in 1941 was appointed as the Command Welfare Offcer.The Quarterly Army List, October 1942. Micholls died on 9 July 1972, at his home in Bideford, Devon. Notes Category:1887 births Category:1972 deaths Category:British military personnel Category:British Army Category:British people of Jewish descent Category:Buried in England Category:Colonels